


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（三）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（三）

乌托邦篇（3）——纹身

 

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁。

 

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

 

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

 

本篇丁飞俊视角，主灯火通铭和飞火，提一笔雪落玫瑰。丁sir经过我的一番致命的ooc之后已经不是他自己了，所以这些行为是万万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

 

 

丁飞俊接了谷蓝帝的电话，哼着歌前往蓝夜。

其实那场公开惩戒不是丁飞俊第一次遇见胡文煊的时候，早就在两天前，他就已经在师铭泽家里见过这头闯了大祸的小狐狸了。

时间回到两天前。

那天，丁飞俊接了师铭泽一个上门服务的小单，提着东西来到师铭泽家里，一进门就看见了一个直直冲着他的猴屁股。那猴屁股的主人正坐趴在师铭泽在丁飞俊这里定制的木马上，脖子被马头上伸出的扣环固定住，双手双脚都脱离地面，被水平的拉直拷在墙两边拉出的铁镣铐上，丁飞俊记得猴屁股坐的那个位置上正好有一个可伸缩的凸起，那个凸起正牢牢的插在猴屁股的后穴里，将他固定的动弹不得。师铭泽正站在猴屁股的主人被牢牢固定的脸前，用一根细木条仔细抽打着他肉感的双颊。

丁飞俊客户众多，心里也对客户们做了一个打分排序，师铭泽一直位于客户高分列表的前列。原因不仅仅在于师铭泽经常发下来的大额订单，还有他对丁飞俊这些精心设计的小道具们的精彩运用。丁飞俊每每在上门服务中瞥见师铭泽的训诫场景，心里都有对他的这些“孩子”得以物尽其用的满足感和遇见知己的惺惺相惜之情。

猴屁股的主人听到丁飞俊进来的声音，惊的全身上下都红了几度，挣扎着想要从木马上起来，却不小心往下坐的更深，丁飞俊精准的发现了他的后穴含着那根突起紧张的收缩了几下，终究还是自暴自弃的趴那儿不动了。

有点意思。丁飞俊心里吹了声口哨。

“阿泽，我来了。”

“嗯，你先坐着等一等。”

师铭泽依旧专注的击打着面前的这个脸颊，脸颊上带着眼罩，确保不会打到眼睛，那眼罩早以被泪水浸湿，带着咸味的眼泪又顺着眼罩滚了下来，划过红肿的面颊，滴到木马的头上。这红肿面颊的主人呜呜抽泣着，小声对面前的人嘀咕着恳求、道歉和惊慌失措的询问来人情况。

师铭泽对面前这个孩子的话没有一个字的回应，他皱着眉头对比了一下两边面颊的红肿程度，放下了细木条，又拿起了一块薄木板，左两下右一下的扇打两轮，又停下来对比了一会儿，终于满意的停了手，叫丁飞俊过来瞧一眼成果。

嚯！好红两个巴掌印！

“你用细木条打出了两个巴掌印？！阿泽，你这个水平……唔，反正我没有见过第二个。”

“我用细木条描了两个巴掌印。”师铭泽冷静的说，“为了平心静气。”

“喔……厉害厉害。”丁飞俊没有感情的鼓着掌干笑，“不过你平心静气的方式还挺特别啊哈哈。”

师铭泽面无表情的掀开了这孩子的眼罩，挑起他的下巴。这孩子陡然得见光明，楚楚可怜的睁开眼睛，只见他顶着两个通红通红的巴掌印眼泪汪汪惊慌失措的看着丁飞俊，又可怜又好笑。

“因为我打的太轻了，趁着印子还没消失，就多描了几遍。”师铭泽把手放在印子上，捧住了这个漂亮小鬼头的脸，小鬼头全身紧绷，等了很久，看到师铭泽没有下一步的动作，他才小心翼翼的偏过脸，蹭了蹭师铭泽的手心。

“对……嗝……对不起。”小鬼头打了个哭嗝，丁飞俊觉得自己的心化了。

“他做了什么呀？”丁飞俊的好奇心起来了，一直保持一颗强烈的好奇心是他这个科研工作者的基本素养。

“他……”师铭泽突然又暴怒起来，拿起鞭子转到猴屁股那侧，噼里啪啦的往下挥着，“你自己……问他……做了什么……好事！”

小鬼头一抽一抽的轻轻哭着，在丁飞俊的注视下不停的摇着头，哀叫恳求着师铭泽轻一点，别打了。

丁飞俊心里抓耳挠腮。

终于在十分钟之后，师铭泽再度冷静下来，猴屁股更加红肿了，上面清晰的浮突出师铭泽三个大字，像是师铭泽在小鬼头身上刻下的印记。

嚯！师铭泽还有把自己名字写在别人屁股上这种情趣？

师铭泽解开了小鬼头的手铐脚拷，小鬼头卸了力气，软趴趴的趴在木马身上，接着师铭泽又解开了脖子上的环扣，抱着小鬼头把他从木马上拔下来。

丁飞俊敏感的发现这个木马的突起处残留着一点白浊，木马的马身上也流着一摊，再瞧那小孩光洁的肚子上也被沾着湿漉漉的，前面颤颤巍巍的即将抬头。这孩子，是被木马艹射了？

师铭泽也发现了这一点，他将这孩子放到另一个刑架上让他跪好，然后扣上他的手脚脖子，形成一个后方大敞着的跪趴姿势。

“煊煊，你已经下贱到连和木马做爱都能射了吗？”

胡文煊听到这话，羞耻的浑身发烫。丁飞俊可以清晰的看到他被木马开拓过的红肿后穴极力的收缩，却无济于事，露出肉粉色的洞口，那隐隐抬头的趋势却更明显了。

师铭泽突如其来的一鞭击落在那小东西上，胡文煊发出了丁飞俊今天走进师铭泽家以来听到的第一声剧烈尖叫，瘫倒在刑架上抽泣着。

丁飞俊被那声尖叫吓了一大跳，他有点埋怨：“你打他就打他，你吓我做什么？”

师铭泽愠怒的看了丁飞俊一眼，丁飞俊举起双手投降。“好，好，你今天叫我来做什么，你什么都没说，我只好把全套工具都带上了。”

“我想你帮我给他纹个纹身。”

师铭泽一边挥鞭抽打着胡文煊的后穴，一边和丁飞俊说话。胡文煊扭着屁股躲闪着，却一鞭都没有躲过去，他一声接一声的高声惨叫，盖过了师铭泽和丁飞俊的声音，丁飞俊提高了音量。

“纹在哪里？纹什么？”

“纹在他大腿根内侧，纹个泽字。”

“好吧好吧你先停手，这样说话好累啊！”

师铭泽一把扔掉了鞭子，在原地焦躁不安的极速转了两圈，然后走向沙发坐下，用深呼吸试图恢复冷静。

丁飞俊目瞪口呆。

这是出什么事了吧？丁飞俊后知后觉，一边准备纹身工具，一边调整着刑架。丁飞俊把刑架的一边调高，让胡文煊保持头下脚上的姿势，然后将胡文煊的双腿调成大劈着的横叉，刚好露出了胡文煊大腿根部细白柔软的肌肤。丁飞俊趁着师铭泽没有注意到他在做什么，轻轻摸了摸这片即将纹上纹身的白嫩肌肤，如愿听到了这片肌肤的主人恐惧的颤抖低吟。

丁飞俊虽然深入这个圈子多年，但是从未有过自己的圈内伴侣，偶尔在蓝夜约几个sub，一夜过后，双方也默契的不再继续联系发展关系。他曾以为这个圈子的一切都已经慢慢的对他失去了吸引力，他和bdsm之间若还有关系，就只剩下他制作的一个又一个为了卖钱的调教道具和他结交的那几个dom朋友或者说客户……直到今天，他在这里遇到这个小sub，他发现，他初入圈时的激情突然又回来了。

丁飞俊给胡文煊调整的姿势让胡文煊非常的没有安全感，这包含了丁飞俊的一些小私心，丁飞俊偏爱引诱sub的负面情绪，那些羞耻、害怕、愤怒……都令他兴奋。

更让他兴奋的是，这个小sub虽然害怕的手脚蜷缩，但是他的肉体诚实的出卖了他，刚刚被师铭泽一鞭子抽下去偃旗息鼓的小东西，又在胡文煊大敞着腿等待纹身师准备的过程中，慢慢的觉醒了过来。

是会因为羞耻害怕而兴奋的，和自己属性相契合的sub。

好想把他搞到手啊！

师铭泽不知道什么时候站了回来，他看着木马之前在胡文煊体内待过的部分愣愣出神，那一点白浊是那样刺眼，唤起了他昨天的记忆，然后，他突然开口和丁飞俊说起了这件事。

“我昨天是在徐炳超的床上发现他的。”

昨天师铭泽的sub丢了，师铭泽还到他这里找过，丁飞俊是知道这个事的，今天一看他又回来了，丁飞俊就没有多想，没想到这背后的故事那么刺激。师铭泽分开胡文煊的臀瓣，抚摸着胡文煊红肿的后穴指给丁飞俊看，眼睛没有一点神采：“昨天我发现他的时候，他就已经被徐炳超艹成这个样子了，徐炳超留在他身体里的脏东西，到今天都没有清理干净。”

“你真想把他洗洗干净，灌肠就好了呀。”丁飞俊趁着师铭泽说话的关头，也盯着师铭泽抚摸的部位出了一会儿神，想象着被灌肠的胡文煊的表情会不会比骑在木马上的胡文煊更美一点。

感受到两道灼热的凝视着自己不能启齿部位的视线，胡文煊在师铭泽的手下抖的更厉害了。师铭泽想了一会儿，哼了一声，“这也是个好主意。”然后抽回手，左右开弓，像扇耳光一样扇打着胡文煊的臀部，他还是舍不得这样打胡文煊的脸，那么漂亮的妖精一样的脸，他怎么能粗心大意的以为不会有别人觊觎呢？

师铭泽发泄一般扇着，直到之前打出的师铭泽三个字慢慢淡了下来才停手。胡文煊小声哭着，心里知道这次确实是自己活该，只是在陌生人面前被这样责打侮辱，平时用来和恋人欢爱的私密处被恋人亲自打开给陌生人指点抽打，到底还是伤了他仅存不多的自尊心。

不过确实是他出轨了，他有什么脸提自己的自尊心呢？

胡文煊自厌自怜着，一会儿怨师铭泽在外人面前不留给自己一丝脸面；一会儿怨自己不和师铭泽讲清楚一脑热的跑出去落在徐炳超手里，结果落得这般田地；一会儿怨哥哥为什么不当自己的弟弟死在外面算了，非要来找他回家；一会儿怨表哥，一定是他太恨自己了，才骗哥哥来找他，非要把他逼到死地……

胡文煊这次被捉回家，每每想张口解释自己这次的行为，到最后却一个字都说不出来。其他的都好解释，可是和徐炳超上床，确实是自己心甘情愿的，就好像一开始自己心甘情愿的和师铭泽上床一样……

所以他一直认打认罚，无论这次师铭泽多么过分的对他，他都极力忍耐，尽力做到以前从未有过的乖巧。可是这该死的惩罚似乎永远没有尽头，他不知道什么时候师铭泽才能消气，才能像从前一样，在打完他之后把他抱在怀里安慰，然后像一对真正的，正常的恋人一样做爱……

胡文煊想的出神，丁飞俊却已经做好了准备，他在胡文煊的腿上嫩肉处写了一个泽字，问师铭泽这个位置和字体是否满意。胡文煊一直挺怕痒的，尤其他现在是这样一个可怕的姿势，这痒仿佛挠在了他心里，他浑身激灵灵一颤，小胡文煊在经历了之前那次可怕的重击之后，终于再度昂首挺立了起来。

师铭泽冷笑了一声，捏住了他耀武扬威的小东西：“胡文煊，你还挺有兴致的啊？还想和谁做啊？”

胡文煊被捏住了命脉，呜呜几声后，小心翼翼讨好的说：“我……我只和你做。”

“是吗？可是我现在不想艹你，我不艹你的时候，你能硬吗？”

“不……不可以，可是……”

师铭泽的手用力一握，胡文煊惊呼一声，把可是后面的话憋回了肚子里。

“呜……对不起……”

丁飞俊此时不合时宜的插了一嘴：“如果你不想他硬，我这有个有趣的小玩意儿，只要你给他带着，他永远都射不出来……喔，当然不是贞操锁，这玩意儿比那个可高级多了，你瞧瞧要不要？”

丁飞俊手里，是一个电击装置。

 

丁飞俊津津有味的回忆着那次在师铭泽家里发生的一切，给胡文煊身上纹好了纹身之后，丁飞俊顺带的推销出去了一个电击装置，一套新的贞操锁，以及一整套的出轨sub清洗计划。丁飞俊至今还记得当他把清洗计划一条条的在小狐狸面前念出来时，小狐狸渐渐颤抖的抑制不住的恐惧，那漂亮的表情在这两天一直出现在丁飞俊的梦境里，是他做过最瑰丽的情梦。

只可惜不能多留一会儿。丁飞俊错过了那么多精彩画面，只觉十分遗憾。所以，他特意将和谷蓝帝的刑架生意约到了公开惩戒的那天，只是为了能多观看一会儿小狐狸漂亮的表情。

丁飞俊风驰电掣的来到了蓝夜。走进谷蓝帝的房间，发现小狐狸和谷蓝帝一个绑床头，一个坐床尾，客客气气相敬如宾，丁飞俊不禁暗赞谷蓝帝美人在床，坐怀不乱，确实是个不会乘人之危的君子。只可惜自己做不了君子，也不爱做，这美人，丁飞俊已经十拿九稳，非要搞到手不可。

谷蓝帝见到他来，十分惊喜，叫丁飞俊快帮小狐狸解开束缚。小狐狸眼睛红红的，脸也红红的，小声对丁飞俊说：“我想上厕所。”

嚯！这小妖精！

丁飞俊拿着备用钥匙，一下就解开了手脚镣铐，然后一摊手，做出无可奈何的样子：“贞操锁没有备用钥匙，我需要用特殊的工具撬开，他得跟我回家一趟。”

谷蓝帝皱眉：“我答应了师铭泽他一直得留在蓝夜的。”

可是小狐狸憋的小脸通红，犹犹豫豫的很久，最终还是开口：“谷蓝帝……我真的好想……不会有事的，明天丁飞俊会把我送回来的，对不对？”

丁飞俊笑的一脸纯良：“当然了，我会在师铭泽醒来之前，把他送回来的。”

小狐狸上钩了。

……

胡文煊感觉自己做了一个很长很长的梦，在那个梦里，没有憎恶自己的家人，没有生气的师铭泽，没有满肚子坏水的丁飞俊，没有拿着裸体围裙笑着说煊煊穿着一定很好看的徐炳超……只有谷蓝帝，温柔的、和他说自己永远不会强迫他做不喜欢做的事情的谷蓝帝。在梦里，谷蓝帝对他说：“煊煊，只要我在这里，你就永远不必做你不喜欢做的事，去你不想去的地方。”在梦里，谷蓝帝在和他接吻。在梦里，谷蓝帝和他，像一对真正的恋人，没有刑具，没有羞辱，没有疼痛的，纯粹的恋人。

从梦里醒来，迷迷糊糊的胡文煊下意识去找师铭泽的身体，却发现自己四仰八叉的被拷在床上，眼睛上蒙着一层眼罩，贞操锁还带在身上，做了一夜春梦的胡文煊被贞操锁压抑的难受，回忆才像潮水一样涌现上来，他难耐的扭动了几下，叫着丁飞俊的名字。

“丁飞俊，快解开我！”

没有人回应他，他不死心，一直叫着丁飞俊的名字。尿意渐渐占据了上风，他的膀胱鼓鼓涨涨的，胡文煊小脸皱起，尽力蜷缩起身子忍耐着。

终于，胡文煊听到了噗嗤一声，丁飞俊的声音传了过来：“煊煊，你知道你现在在哪里吗？”

一双手抚摸着胡文煊的脸，将他皱起的脸蛋一点点抚平：“这里是家具市场的橱窗，你正躺在早上七点要公开介绍的新品床垫上。现在是早上五点整，距离七点还有两个小时。”

“现在橱窗外面没什么人，这两个小时的时间里，如果你肯乖乖听我的话，我让你做什么你就做什么，那我会在开始介绍床垫的前一分钟，带你回到蓝夜，还会帮你解开贞操锁，如果你不愿意，我不介意把你一直捆到介绍结束。到时候，所有想要来买床垫的人、经过橱窗的路人，都会看到你，赤身裸体，满身伤痕，还带着贞操锁。我会向人们介绍你，一个被捉奸在床的浪荡贱货，不忠不洁的背叛者，你被伤透了心的男友给了你这些印记，责罚你的不贞，人人都会义愤填膺，走进橱窗来，亲手替你被背叛的男友狠狠抽打你被欲望支配的下贱身体。”

胡文煊浑身发抖。

“你有一分钟的时间选择，你想要哪个？”

tbc


End file.
